


Bajo la luz de la luna

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no quería hacerle daño. Ella sólo quería estar con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo la luz de la luna

Estaba a punto de cumplirse el primer aniversario de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Le echaba demasiado de menos. Hacía tan sólo unos pocos días encontró una foto en donde salían ellos dos. Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo se la hizo, aunque probablemente fuese de cuando salieron de Hogwarts. Entrañaba esa época.

Y aquella casa no le facilitaba las cosas. Subió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que se había atrevido a hacerlo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en él. Paseó la mirada por toda la estancia y miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Se sentó en la cama. Se había dado cuenta de que no había encendido la luz. Había sido el brillo plateado de la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana lo que le había alertado tal detalle. No le importaba en absoluto. Giró la mirada hacia aquella ventana. Se levantó de su improvisado asiento y se acercó a ella despacio. 

Aún no estaba completa. Eso le recordaba que era la hora de tomarse su poción diaria. Se palpó el bolsillo donde normalmente se la solía meter; estaba vacío. Seguramente se la habría dejado en la cocina. Bajaría más tarde. 

Ahora necesitaba estar solo. Pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pensar en todo lo que le rodea. En lo bueno, sobre todo. En ella.

Ella. 

No se explicaba cómo era posible que alguien como ella había calado tan hondo en su corazón. Le gustaba todo de ella. Su pelo alborotado recién levantada, su risa escandalosa, hasta ese mal genio que sacaba de vez en cuando le resultaba de lo más encantadora. 

No, no podía dejar que ella se metiese más en su corazón. Pero, ¿cómo alejarse de alguien a quien necesitas para sonreír, para que te dé fuerzas para seguir adelante, para tener un motivo del que mantenerse a flote? No, no podía alejarse, pero sí que podía evadirla todo lo que pudiera. Ella no podía estar con alguien como él. Y no era sólo por el hecho de que le sacaba trece años, sino más por aquella maldición que llevaba tantos años arrastrando. Ella se merecía estar con alguien como ella, especial. O, mejor dicho, única.

Porque, ¿quién querría estar con un monstruo como él lo era? Y era mejor así. Lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño. No, no podía permitir eso. Se conformaba con verla a diario y sonreír en la penumbra. 

—Te dejaste la poción encima de la mesa de la cocina—dijo una voz demasiado familiar tras él que hizo que se girase para tenerla frente a él. Tenía la mano alzada con la diminuta botella rojiza—. Pensé que la necesitarías.  
—Gracias—respondió sin moverse del sitio. 

Ella se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano, entregándole la poción. Él sintió los dedos fríos de la muchacha entrelazarse con los suyos. Siempre estaban fríos. Le gustaba el tacto. Ella apretó la mano ligeramente. Él la apartó bruscamente.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó preocupada. Él negó con la cabeza, en silencio—Pues no lo parece.  
—No te preocupes, todo va bien—contestó secamente.  
—¿Y conmigo?

No supo qué contestar.

—¿He hecho algo que pueda haberte molestado o...?—De nuevo, negó en rotundo a su pregunta—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Te preocupa algo?  
—Mañana hay luna llena—contestó al fin.  
—Bueno,no tienes que temer nada. Estás tomándote las pociones. ¿No es así?

Una vez más, se hizo el silencio.

—¡Remus, contéstame!—exclamó, abriendo los ojos de par en par— ¿Te estás tomando las pociones o no?

El tono preocupado de la chica hizo que él reaccionara. La miró y se odió a sí mismo por no poder decirle lo que realmente le pasaba.

—Sí, me las estoy tomando. No tengo más remedio. No te preocupes.

Le costó horrores no lanzarse a abrazarla, decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pero se contuvo. Por su bien.

—Pues entonces no entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa—Se acercó a él despacio, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Le apartó un mechón de la frente y le acarició una de las cicatrices de su rostro. Él se estremeció al sentir el tacto de su piel. Ella se acercó un poco más. Tanto, que pudo notar su aliento rozándole la mejilla.  
—No puedo hacer esto—dijo, apartándose bruscamente de ella.  
—Pero, ¿por qué?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
—No quiero hacerte daño.  
—No me lo vas a hacer.  
—Eso tú no lo sabes.  
—¡Y tú tampoco!  
—Nymphadora...  
—¡Tonks!  
—Está bien, Tonks...—hizo una breve pausa y miró, de nuevo, hacia la ventana, clavando la mirada en aquella luna que estaba a nada de redondearse una vez más—Tú te mereces estar con alguien mejor que yo.  
—¿Y eso quién lo dice? ¿Tú?—dijo cruzándose de brazos. Realmente se le notaba bastante enfadada. Le delataba el constante cambio de color en su pelo.  
—Tonks, tú no lo entiendes...  
—¿El qué no entiendo, Remus?—le preguntó cogiéndole del mentón para que la mirase a la cara—¿Que cada vez que estamos juntos en una misma habitación parece que no haya más nada a nuestro alrededor? ¿O tal vez que sea que siempre te pille mirándome?—El tono de su voz se fue aminorando poco a poco en cada palabra—¿O cuando llego te cambie completamente la cara e, incluso, el humor?  
—No me lo pongas más difícil...  
—No, Remus. Estoy harta de que todos decidáis por mí...  
—¿Todos? ¿Quienes?  
—Pues tú, mi madre...  
—Deberías hacerle caso.  
—No quiero. No señor. Estoy harta de este maldito juego. De tener que morderme la lengua cuando te tengo cerca, de no poder gritarte a la cara que necesito que estés conmigo—El color de su cabello volvió a cambiar por el tono alto de su voz—. Estoy harta de tener que ocultar lo que siento. Y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, no se te ocurra negármelo.  
—Yo no he dicho que no sienta lo mismo, sólo que es mejor que te busques otra persona.  
—¡Pues no quiero! Porque te quiero a ti y, por mucho que os empeñéis todos, no podré encontrar a nadie mejor que tú.  
—No sigas, por favor...  
—No. Ahora te aguantas y me dejas terminar.  
—Mira que eres terca...  
—Más de lo que te piensas. Herencia de mi madre.  
—Ya lo veo. Pero no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres un maldito hombre lobo? ¿Porque estás lleno de cicatrices? Pues entérate, Remus John Lupin, que no me importa. No me importa que seas un hombre lobo; te daré yo misma cada noche tu poción si hace falta. No me importan tus cicatrices, no las cambiaría por nada del mundo. Porque te quiero así, tal cual eres.  
—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.  
—Sí, sí que lo sé. He visto cada día cómo tratas a esos chicos, cómo les hablas. Cómo te preocupas porque ese chico, Harry, esté bien y no le ocurra nada. No eres mala persona, Remus. No eres un monstruo. Métete eso entre ceja y ceja.

Remus se quedó sin saber qué contestar. Verdaderamente, le había dejado sin palabras por primera vez desde que se conocían. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo...  
—Pues yo no aceptaré otro «no» más por respuesta.

Sin mediar más palabras, se acercó impulsivamente hacia él y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le besó. Él quiso echarse atrás, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Decidió que, por una vez en su vida, se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos.

Y ahí, bajo la única luz que desprendía la luna, comenzó, lo que para Remus era, lo mejor de su vida.


End file.
